


Happy birthday, bro!

by Werka12



Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: I hate myself, Letter, M/M, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werka12/pseuds/Werka12
Summary: Henrik wrote cute long message to Tarjei





	Happy birthday, bro!

Kjære Tarjei,  
Happy birthday bro! I wish i could spend the time today with you, but Lea would be mad at me so  
I can't wait to birthday's party, bro. It's gonna be amazing! Also can't wait to make out with you;)   
You mean so much to me. But you already know that. You're the light of my life, Every minute I spend with you is like being in heaven. Just wow. You're an angel my love. Every time you speak to me, you take my breath away; every time you touch me, my body tingles. I want to get to know you and cherish the chemistry we have forever.  
You’re the reason for my smile. I can't tell you if we're gonna be together one day. I can't promise it. Life isn't easy. But I will do anything to make it happen. You make my heart melt. Fuck, i can't even tell you how much i'm thankful that i met you. I wish I could wake up right next to you. Just... I love you so much. Bro. Remember that. Henrik.

P.S. Better get your ass ready. I'm gonna push in this huge dick inside your tight hole soon bro.;)


End file.
